School at war
by Kazami Ryuuji
Summary: Bagaimana jika tauran yang biasanya meresahkan kini menjadi ajang untung menjadi penguasa kota , / apakah natsu dapat menjadi penguasa kota
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Seorang Pemimpin kelas 1-4

Perkelahian antar pelajar menjadi tidak terkendali dan semakin menjadi yang membuat pemerintah menjadi kesulitan untuk mengamankan situasi saat terjadinya tauran antar pelajar tersebut, awalnya diawali oleh dendam antar siswa ,dan menjadi perkelahian besar dimana bahkan pihak sekolah ikut campur dengan tauran tersebut dan menjadi dendam antar sekolah,

Setiapkali terjadi tauran fasilitas umum dan properti milik warga menjadi korban dari tauran tersebut ,meskipun tidak sampai ada korban jiwa, namun siswa yang ikut tauran biasanya mendapatkan luka yang cukup serius sehingga harus dirawat dirumah sakit setidaknya 3 bulan,

Pihak orang tua menjadi khawatir setiap anak mereka pergi kesekolah,namun hampir semua orang tua akan merasa bangga bila anak mereka pergi tauran dan membuat nama keluarga mereka bangga layaknya mengantarkan anak mereka untuk menuju medan perang

Awalnya hanya satu atau dua sekolah yang sering tauran , namun seiring berjalanya waktu hampir semua sekolah ikut ambil dalam tauran dan menjadi kebiasaan ,

Sekolah yang tidak mengikuti tauran mendapatkan sedikit murid, namun sekolah yang kuat dan sering memenangkan tauran menjadi sekolah favorit dan selalu di banjiri oleh peserta didik baru, awalnya tauran sendiri hanya perkelahian biasa,namun menjadi perebutan kekuasaan atas wilayah,wilayah itu sendiri terdiri dari sekolah dan daerah sekitar sekolah bahkan sampai sebuah pos penjaga sekolah didirikan untuk menjaga wilayah mereka

Dan pada tanggal 12 maret 2018 pemerintah menganggap tauran sebagai jalan bushido untuk membuktikan kalau generasi muda mereka sangat kuat, dan juga sebagai awal terbentuknya sekolah domain dimana sekolah menjadi penguasa suatu kota atau desa ,tergantung wilayah sekolah itu sendiri,

Pajak yang biasanya dibayar kepada pemerintah menjadi 2 yaitu yang pertama pajak negara dan yang kedua pajak sekolah, pihak sekolah di perbolehkan untuk memungut pajak dari para pedagang dengan tarif yang di tetapkan oleh negara dan tidak boleh lebih dari itu , dan untuk mencegah pemakaian senjata tajam, pihak pemerintah memesan sebuah senjata replika yang mirip dengan aslinya namun tidak berbahaya

Sejata itu terbuat dari plastik yang kuat namun tidak tajam, senjata itu terdiri dari pedang, tombak panah yang di setiap senjata terdapat sensor agar mencegah mengenai bagian vital seperti mata, dan karena anak panah tersebut di pasang sebuah listrik bertegangan rendah agar membuat siapapun yang terkena akan tersengat listrik yang mengakibatkan lumpuh sesaat.

Tidak hanya senjata, pihak pemerintah juga menyiapkan aturan perang sekolah, seperti

pertama dilarang membunuh  
kedua dilarang melakukan tindakan pelecehan kepada siswi sekolah yang kalah  
ketiga dilarang merusak properti warga atau properti umum

dan masih banyak peraturan ya, namun sekolah yang kalah biasanya akan di kuasai oleh sekolah yang menang entah itu guru, siswa sampai anggaran sekolah menjadi hak pemenang

...

Dan hari ini penerimaan siswa baru , seperti biasa siswa akan di tes dengan kemampuan belajar namun tes sebenarnya adalah saat di kelas.

aku Natsu Dragneel sedang mengamati isi kelas 1-4 dengan tatapan waspada ,semua murid berjumlah 35 dimana 20 orang siswa laki-laki dan 15 siswi perempuan, dan dihadapan kami seorang guru laki laki dengan kacamata memperkenalkan dirinya

"namaku adalah Thomas Armedia , aku adalah walikelas kalian sekaligus guru sejarah ,tanpa perlu perkenalan karena nanti juga kalian akan saling mengenal, nah sekarang kita akan memilih wakil kelas atau bisa dibilang pemimpin dari kelas ini, bila aku adalah penguasa kelas berarti wakil kelas adalah jendralku, oleh karena itu kalian harus bersiap..."

Yang awalnya adalah tatapan lembut kepada siswa menjadi tatapan yang mencekam yang sangat menakutkan dan dia pun melanjutkan perkataanya

" baiklah para siswi ikut denganku ,sementara para siswa, jangan menghancurkan meja ,kalian mengerti, karena anggaran kita sedikit, aku sangat menghargai kalau kalian tidak mengancurkan properti kelas, waktu kalian 1 jam jika masih tersisa banyak kita akan melakukanya dengan duel kalian siap,kalau begitu, saat jam menunjukan angka 7 kalian mulai, "

Dengan nada seperti itu , dia meninggalkan kelas dengan semua siswi kelas kami keruangan tunggu, sementara aura dikelas menjadi mencekam,yah inilah saatya dimana kami menentukan siapa yang terkuat diantara kami,

Tik...tik...tik..

Suara jam dinding terdengar jelas,karena tidak ada yang berbicara semua ya tenang bahkan suara burung pun dapat terdengar dengan jelas, aku memandang kejendela cuaca sangat bagus diluar, lalu aku mengalihkan pandangan ku pada semua orang, seperti halnya denganku mereka semua waspada,

Ada yang takut takut,ada yang tenang,ada yang tidak menghiraukan dan ada yang tersenyum , saat waktu menunjukan3 menit dari jam 7 kami semua berdiri dan membereskan meja dan kursi memindahkanya ke pinggir kelas.

"hei ayo bereskan dulu mejanya nanti rusak,bisa gawat."

"ah..,kau benar"

"ayo semua kita mebereskan dulu meja dan kursinya"

Mendengar itu kami memberekan ya bersama-sama,tidak ada rasa permusuhan diantara kami

"namaku Haruna, Haruna Yoshi, senang berkenalan denganmu"

"ah.,namaku Natsu, Natsu Dragneel,senang juga berkenalan denganmu"

Kami berkenalan sambil membereskan meja, dan setelah selsai, aura dikelas benar-benar berbeda, aura sesak,dan aura dengan hasrat permusuhan dapat terasa,aku merasa menggidik di punggungku

Dan tepat jam 7

Teng...teng...teng..

Lonceng sekolah berbunyi, itu bukanlah lonceng untuk belajar,melaikan

"Ayo kita Selsaikan, SIALAN...!"

"aaaaaaaa..."

" rasakan ini bangsat"

"argk..,sialan,"

Adalah lonceng pertanda dimulaiinya perkelahian kelas,

Aku dengan sigap langsung membuat fostur menyerang dan menendang orang yang disebelahku dengan kuat , dia terlempar dan mengenai 2 orang yang sedang berkelahi,

Kami memukul dan menendang, karena pergunaan senjata dilarang di kelas,dan hanya akan digunakan disaat perang namun , sangat jarang ada sekolah yang sudah dikuasai, pada dasarnya,jika kau ingin mempersatukan kota pertama kau harus mempersatukan sekolahmu dengan kata lain kau harus menjadi seorang yang diakui sebagai daimyo disekolah ini , bila kepala sekolah adalah kaisar,maka orang yang mempersatukan sekolah menjadi shogun yang memerintah se isi sekolah

itu adalah keinginan semua orang, menjadi seorang daimyo sekolah, bukan hanya menjadi orang terkuat di sekolah,kau juga akan mendapatkan 15% dari keuntungan pajak daerah sekolahmu, dengan kata lain menjadi kuat,terkenal dan kaya, itulah kenapa semua orang ingin menjadi daimyo sekolah

Namun dari banyak ya sekolah ,hanya 1 atau 3 yang sudah bersatu, meskipun mereka mempersatukan sekolah,mereka tidak bertahan lama karena adanya pemberontakan di sekolah mereka,

Ngomong-ngomong sekolah ku SMA Okuzaki , pernah menjadi sekolah yang menguasai 5 sekolah,namun setelah kelulusan sang daimyo ,sekolah menjadi lemah karena sang daimyo tidak menunjuk penganti dan membuat terjadi perpecahan dan sekolah yang dulu menjadi bagian dari Sma okuzaki memberontak dan membebaskan diri ,yah itu sekitar 6 tahun yang lalu

Kembali kesaat ini, aku terus bertarung dan memukul siswa yang berada di samping kiriku, dia membalas dengan memukul pipi kiriku,

Darah keluar dari bibir bagian kiriku, sudah setengah jam kami berkelahi ,ada yang bersembunyi dibalik meja dan kursi ,ada yang terus bertarung, diantara 20 orang siswa 5 bersembunyi kerena takut, 7 orang sudah tidak sadarkan diri, dan sisanya masih bertarung. Aku sudah menumbangkan 3 orang,

'haahh...haahh...'

Aku menarik nafas ,agar oksigen mengalir di tubuhku, badanku sudah babak belur dan wajahku sudah lumayan bengkak, namun aku masih harus berdiri , aku tidak boleh kalah disini , tinggal 8 orang yang tersisa

Bruukkk...

3 orang roboh setelah beberapa menit, yah wajar saja kami sudah babak belur ,pakaian kami sudah sobek dan rambut kami sudah acak-acakan

Tinggal 5 orang yang tersisa, kami berlima saling memandang satu sama lain,

Haaahh...haaaahhh...

Dengan nafas berat kami masih dapat berbicara meski mulut kami sakit

"aku sangat terkesan rupanya masih ada yang tersisa,... ..."

"aku juga, kalian memang kuat,.ahhh,,haaahh.."

"..."

"ayo... kita.. sel..saikan ini dengan cepat, haahh..."

"...tinggal 5 menit lagi.."

Kami membuat posisi bersiap untuk menyerang, diantara kami tidak ada yang menyerah, karena kebanggaan dan harga diri kami di pertaruhkan disini, dilihat dari tubuh mereka sepertinya tinggal 4 atau 6 serangan lagi mereka akan roboh,

Tanpa basa basi, aku langsung memukul mereka dengan tanganku,dan menendang orang yang ada di sisi kiriku,

"arg.."

"si..aall."

2 roboh dalam sekali serang ,aku langsung menggunakan kekuatanku yang tersisa untuk mengalahkan sisanya

"Aaaaarrrrrgghhhhhhhhhhh..."

Aku menendang dengan posisi salto dan mengenai kepala orang yang berada di kiri,dia terjungkir dan mengenai orang yang tadi diam di samping ya, mereka berdua langsung roboh dan tidak sanggup berdiri,

Tinggal aku yang masih berdiri, kakiku gemetar,dan badanku sudah tidak kuat, namun aku masih berdiri dengan kekuatanku yang tersisa,

"haahh...haahh,,,aku berhasil..."

Teng...teng...teng...

Lonceng tanda berakhir berbunyi,

Guru dan para siswi kembali masuk dan memandangi pemandangan yang biasanya akan membuat seseorang berteriak, namun mereka dengan biasa masuk dan membawa peralatan P3K dan mulai mengobati siswa yang terluka,

Diobati oleh siswi yang cantik memang membuat hati menjadi tenang, terutama kelasku memiliki semua gadis cantik yang ada disekolah,yah meski ada yang rata-rata tapi tetap saja mereka imut

Para siswi mendekati satu persatu siswa yang tergeletak dan terluka,mereka dengan hati-hati mengobati memar dan beberapa luka untuk pertolongan pertama,

"apakah kau masih dapat berdiri.?"

Seorang siswi menanyakan kondisi siswa yang sepertinya mendapat cendera lumayan serius,tapi siswa tersebut tersenyum dan bangkit dari lantai

"aku baik-baik saja,luka seperti ini tidak masalah"

"jangan terlalu memaksakan diri,aku akan mengobatimu,jadi tolong tahan sebentar"

Suasana kelas menjadi sedikit berwarna akibat adegan itu, yah rata-rata mereka pasti akan jatuh cinta, yah tapi itu urusan pribadi mereka,

Seorang siswi mendekatiku,dia memiliki rambut pirang panjang dan wajah yang sangat manis, dia menundukan kepala ya lalu mengobati luka sobek yang ada di bibirku, wajahya cukup dekat sehingga aku dapat mencium wangi sampo yang dia gunakan

"apakah itu masih sakit"

"tidak apa-apa,tapi tolong yang lembut,"

"um"

"ini memang bukan waktu yang tepat tapi,perkenalkan aku Natsu,Natsu Dragneel,senang berkenalan denganmu"

"aku, aku Lucy,lucy Heartfilia, senang berkenalan denganmu juga Natsu"

Kami berkenalan saat dia mengobatiku, yah apa salahnya berkenalan dengan gadis cantik seperti dia

Thomas sensei mendekat padaku yang sedang di obati oleh lucy, melihat Sensei mendekat Lucy menundukan kepalanya lalu meninggalkanku dan mengobati siswa yang lain

' _dasar guru sialan,tidak bisakah kau tidak menggangu momen ini_ ' itulah yang ku katakan dalam hati

Mendekat padaku sensei mengucapkan selamat

"Natsu, selamat kau akan menjadi pemimpin di kelas 1-4 ini, untuk wakilmu kau bisa memilihnya ,dan buatlah organisasi kelas dengan perencanaan dan bagi tugas pada mereka yang memiliki bakat"

Dia mengatakan itu ,dan setelah melihat semua siswa dan siswi berbaris rapih dan aku berada di depan mereka,sensei berbicara

"Beri penghormatan kepada pemimpin kelas 1-4 Tuan Natsu Dragneel"

Para siswi menundukan kepala mereka sementara para laki-laki dengan sikap layaknya seorang kesatria mereka berlutut dan bersumpah setia padaku

"Hormat kami kepada Tuan Natsu Dragneel "

"kesetiaan kami kepada pemimpin kami Tuan Natsu Dragneel"

Dengan ini aku sudah sah menjadi pemimpin dari kelas 1-4

 **TBC**

Halo semua,jika ada yang bergabung ke grub FB (Line atau light novel indonesia) dan ada yang membaca dokumen dari Rezpector andry (ID FB saya) pasti akan tidak terlalu asing dengan ceita ini..  
yah sebenarnya itu cuman ide dari khayalan cerita kaka saya.,tapi karena sangat menarik akhirnya saya jadikan karya tulis

Yah meskipun sepertinya ada sedikit atau banyak kesalahan dalam penulisanya..  
saya minta maaf saya memang tidak punya terlalu banyak bakat dalam menulis, tapi tetap aja saya selalu penasaran dan bagaimana reaksi orang-orang membaca cerita atau Fanfic yang saya buat.

Dan itu cukup menyenangkan , yah sedikit mengurangi beban stres saya yang saat ini kehilangan pekerjaan (maaf jadi curhat) inti ya saya mengucapkan banyak terima kasih bagi kalian yang mau menyisihkan waktu berharganya untuk cerita seperti ini ..

Saya akan senang bila kalian memberikan saran atau kritikan kepada saya sebagai bahan pembelajaran , (asal jangan terlalu tajam kata-katanya hehe)

see you next time...


	2. Chapter 2

Pada dasarnya untuk menaklukan sekolah kau harus bisa mempersatukan angkatanmu dan menundukan kaka kelas

Biasanya setiap kelas baru akan melakukan negosiasi antar kelas untuk memperkuat fraksi namun meski begitu biasanya hal itu tidaklah mudah karena rasa kepercayaan yang kurang yang bisa membuat sekutu dekatmu menjadi musuh tanpa kau sadari

Sekolah SMA Okuzaki adalah sekolah dengan dinding setinggi 3 meter untuk mencegah serangan dari luar dan 4 menara pengawas , karena belum bersatu, pertahanan sekolah dijaga oleh unit osis yang merupakan pasukan gabungan yang bergabung dengan anggota osis

Memiliki 10 kelas 1,2 dan 3 menjadikan sma okuzaki memiliki sumber daya manusia yang cukup banyak di tambah kebanyakan muridnya adalah laki-laki yang membuat kekuatan tempur sma ini menjadi sorotan , karena bila sma ini berhasil bersatu bukan tidak mungkin untuk menguasai kembali wilayah yang dulu menjadi bagian dari sma okuzaki

Di tambah 3 smp yang masuk kedalam wilayah sma okuzaki menjadikan wilayah ini memiliki kekuatan tempur sekitar 500 orang

 **Chapter 2 (masih dalam tahap edit jadi cuman sebagian aja)**

Sebulan setelah aku menjadi pemimpin aku mulai bekerja dengan keras untuk membuat organisasi kelas yang terorganisir, dan sekarang...

Dihadapanku terdapat 3 orang yang merupakan utusan dari kelas 1 yang bersiap untuk membuat fraksi , mereka berbicara untuk memujuk ku agar ikut dalam fraksi mereka, ya sebagian dari mereka mengatakan kalau mereka mendapatkan dukungan dari kelas 2 namun aku yakin kalau mereka hanya menjadi pesuruh saja

Ngomong ngomong kelasku sudah mempunyai pasukan regimen smp , ya sepupuku romeo merupakan murid smp dan aku memintanya untuk menjadi pasukanku dengan hadiah aku menjadikanya pemilik sekolah smp tersebut

Sebenarnya 1 minggu yang lalu aku mengirimkan 10 orang untuk mendukung pemberontakan smp uzaki yang merupakan smp tempat romeo belajar , dan hasilnya meski hanya mengirimkan 10 orang pemberontakan berhasil dan pemimpin smp itu di keluarkan oleh romeo dan 2 orang guru di pecat karena menolak untuk mengakui kepemimpinan romeo

Bahkan seorang guru pun dapat dipecat oleh seorang siswa bila dia sudah menjadi pemimpin , inilah perbedaan sekolah saat jaman perang antar sekolah , dan saat itu aku langsung memberikan perintah untuk menyerang 2 smp yang lain , namun sebelum kami melancarkan serangan 2 smp itu menyerah dan bersumpah kepadaku yang merupakan pemimpin kelas 1-4

Dan sepertinya romur itu telah mereka dengar ,dan mereka sangat yakin bila aku bergabung kedalam fraksi mereka , mereka dapat memerintah unit smp yang sudah ku kendalikan

"kami akan memberikan imbalan 5 % dari pajak daerah kepada anda tuan natsu, dengan anda di dalam fraksi kami, kami yakin pemimpin kami akan sangat senang"

" mereka hanya membual tuan natsu, kami sudah berkoalisi dengan kelas 2 ,tuan kami sangat mengharapkan anda untuk datang tuan natsu yang terhormat"

"bergabunglah dengan fraksi yang sudah pasti akan menang , kami sudah berkoalisi dengan 3 kelas 2 dan 1 kelas 3 , kami tidak terkalahkan , silahkan bergabung dengan kami tuan natsu"

Saat ini kami sedang berada di ruang kelas ku,dimana mereka sedang duduk di lantai dan aku sedang duduk di kursi dengan di samping kiri ku adalah gray yang sudah ku angkat sebagai komandan pasukan , dan di sebelah kanan ku lucy yang sudah ku angkat sebagai sekretarisku

Ngomong-nogmong romeo juga hadir dia duduk di samping kanan gray dengan pedang imitasi di tangan kananya , dan 10 orang prajurit bersenjatakan tombak dan perisai sedang berjaga disini,

...

"kita diserang...!"

"panggil yang lain cepat"

"aarrgggg..."

3 utusan itu menjadi panik karena mengira kelas ini sedang di serang, teriakan terus terdengar dan semakin banyak, mendengar teriakan itu 3 utusan itu langsung berdiri namun

5 prajurit ku menodongkan tombak pada mereka, dan gray dan romeo yang tadi dalam keadaan diam sudah menghunuskan pedang pada mereka

Aku meminum teh yang di berikan lucy untukku dengan tenang , sementara

"apa maksudnya ini...?"

"kami adalah utusan, kalian cepat angkat kembali tombak kalian"

"ini penghinaan.."

Sementara mereka berteriak, aku dengan santai menghentikan jariku dan 5 orang datang di depan pintu

Mereka adalah pemimpin kelas 1-1,1-5,1-3,1-6dan 1-8 ,dan mereka berlutut di hadapanku

Melihat itu mereka sedang sadar , kalau sekutu mereka menghianati mereka

Tunggu Chapter 2 ya

Chapter 2 'MEMPERSATUKAN KELAS 1 '

masih dalam tahap edit ,jadi spoilernya aja dulu...  
mohon tunggu dengan sabar...  
saya cukup sibuk dengan pekerjaan jadi mohon di maklumi


End file.
